Mao Ze Dong's Leadership Wiki
Mao Zedong - Early life Mao Zedong was born on 26 December 1893 in Shaoshan, Xiangtan in the Human Province of China. When he started working in the Changsha Middle School Library, after reading, he was deeply influenced by the events of the Xinhai Revolution of 1911 and May Fourth Movement of 1919 and wanted to work for a communist party. His father wanted him to marry a young lady that was 20 years old when he was 14 but Mao Zedong - Getting Power Mao set up a Changsha branch and established the Socialist Youth Corps. He then opened a bookstore under the which was meant to brainwash revolutionary literature all over Hunan. Chiang Kai -Shek. Since Chiang Kai -Shek had better and more military soldiers, he fled to his fortress Yenan with the other members of the communist party. He labels Chiang Kai- Shek "unfit and corrupt to rule China. During the Sino-Japanese war on China, Mao and Chiang joined forces to defeat the Japanese. The Nanchang and Autumn Harvest Uprising In 1927, after Chiang Kai -Shek came back to Shanghai from his expedition he had marched with the other members, since the area was controlled by communist military they waited for his arrival massacring them with the help of the green gang. Over at Beijing, 19 communist leaders were killed by Zhang Zuolin. Over 5,000 of its 25,000 members of the communist party were punished and executed. Right after the Japanese were defeated the civil war continued which resulted in more than 500,000 deaths. Mao Zedong - In parliament In Parliament After Mao Zedong was sworn into parliament, he changed the name of China to People’s Republic of China since China was communist. He was responsible for a 5 year plan. One of the most important years was the second year The Great Leap forward was planned to improve the jobs for the farmers and increase the economic efficiency. The Great Leap Forward After He had finished planning, he had wanted China to have a better economy than Britain in 15 years but then changed his expectation to just 1 year. 550,000 people were were punished and executed because they didn't agree with the government. After a few months, China's economy had grown greatly after the harvest but the next year, a trend had spread that growing crops closer would be more efficient but only caused more destruction and failed many farmers. After losing so much money, many people couldn't afford food which caused famine killing 36 million people in a short span of 1958–1962. After so many people had died, he had cancelled his orders on industrial machinery and bought food instead and people were forced to give their land to the government. The Bright Side of Mao Zedong Although Mao Zedong may have brought down millions of lives that had dreams and aspirations that will never be recovered. The Great Leap Forward, The Cult of Mao, The Hundred Flowers policies as well as implementing Rights for Women, an important regime he set was to make women equal to men. One of his important speeches “ “Protect the interests of the youth, women and children—provide assistance to young students who cannot afford to continue their studies, help the youth and women to organize in order to participate on an equal footing in all work useful to the war effort and to social progress, ensure freedom of marriage and equality as between men and women, and give young people and children a useful education” was set by him in 1945. Thanks to Mao’s policies, the role of women in China has totally developed drastically. The Hundred Flower Policy Probably the most important policy set by him was The Hundred Flowers Policy, where he would listen to civilians opinions and given them the right to express themselves but soon after, the government ceased the policy and punished people who had come out just to criticize the government. One example fo this was a Dentist who had received a special mango, but when he had examined, he had described it as just a normal mango. he was captured and executed a few days later. Mao's Death and Aftermath When Mao was getting older, he continued to be a heavy smoker. As a result of this and being possible diagnosed Parkinson's disease and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis his health deteriorated causing him to have a heart attack. The last picture of him alive in public was when he was meeting up with Pakistan prime minister Zulfikar Ali Bhutto. Mao suffered two major heart attacks in 1976, one in March and another in July and his last heart attack that happened in September 5, four days later he had died in Beijing. Bibliography "Impact and Effects of Communist Mao Zedong in China" Rose Mueller. June.13.18 May.18 Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse